Abuse leads to love
by Fangirls4ever
Summary: when Katniss' dad dies her mom turns abusive instead of slipping into depression. Peeta and katniss long for comfort with a person who understands how it feels to be beaten. the two find comfort in each other. Modern day AU. got the idea from the story Abuse and Love.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss P.O.V.

He's gone. He's really gone. My father died right before my eyes. My eyes water for only a brief moment before realizing I have to be strong; for Prim. Mom grabs both mine and Prim's hand and brings us home. She brings Prim to our room and puts her to sleep. Then that's when hell brakes loose. "it's all your fault, you stupid girl! It's all your fault he's dead" my mother screams at me. My eyes well up with tears. "no, mom please. It's not my -" I'm cut off by my mom slapping me; hard.

Line break- I love line breaks – yeah line breaks – you gotta love line breaks – !

In the Meallark's …

Peeta P.O.V.

"you call that a flower?! That looks like someone threw up on it!" my mother fumes. "makes sense though. Why would a stupid boy like yourself make anything beautiful" she looks at me hatred clear in her cold blue eyes. "I'm sorr-" I'm cut off by my mother slapping me. I fall to the ground on my side. She kicks me a few times then leaves still fuming at me. I few tears escape as I lay on the ground. What did I do to deserve this? Why does she hate me so much? When will the pain end? Oh well at least I have one thing to look forward to. Seeing….

-a-n-o-t-h-e-r—l-i-n-e—b-r-e-a-k-g-o—l-i-n-e—b-r-e -a-k-s-!-!-!-!-!-!—I-love-line- breaks :3

**author's note:**

**my second story. Sorry if it sucks. Tell me if I should continue. Read and review! Or you could follow or favorite**

**- fangirls4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss P.O.V.

After years of my mom's beating me you'd think you would get used to it but I didn't.

when Prim turned 12 and I 16; my mom threatened to start beating Prim.

I know she wont though; she loves Prim

. Once she said they had Prim because they new I wouldn't reach their standards.

"katniss?" prim always worrying about everyone but herself. "Prim" I smile sadly at her. Mom forbid her to see me ever.

She never follows though. Prim and I are still close even with our mother's abusive behavior.

" I don't care if mom beats me, katniss. I just want to see you and hangout with you without having to sneak out" she says.

I look down. I wish I could give this little girl all that she deserves but I know I cant.

I sure will try though. A whimper breaks my train of thoughts.

I look up to see a teary eyed Prim. "come here" I say to her opening my arms.

She rushes into them and sobs.

I stroke her hair and bring her close to my body. "sing for me" she ask quietly.

I couldn't deny her when she's in this state.

Her blue eyes big and round. Her lips slightly pouted.

Her arms clutching me like a life line.

So I just nod my head and sing an old song from a recent artist, Taylor Swift. (**sorry I'm a total swiftie**)

" seems like the only one who doesn't see your beauty is the face in the mirror looking back at you.

You walk around here thinking you're not pretty but that's true, 'cause I know you. Hold on baby you're losing it.

The water's high, you're jumping into it and letting go

and no one knows that you cry, but you don't tell anyone. That you might not be the golden one and tied together with smile and you're coming undone-"

I'm cut off by my mom calling for Prim.

"prim dear, I'm going shopping would you like to come?" she shout/asks.

"sorry mom, but I have to go to Rue's for a project, remember?" she says back. She looks at me then sighs "I guess I should go" I kiss her forehead then send her to her room.

"katniss! You worthless slut! Get down here NOW!" my mother screams.

I walk down the stairs to my mom." Yes mom?" I ask.

"get the glass water jug from the kitchen for Prim" she orders.

It was a gift from her friend that she passed down to prim.

I nod and get it but accidently drop it.

" YOU WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT! YOU CANT DO ANYHTING RIGHT CAN YOU?!" She screams.

She comes over to me and grabs me by the hair.

I cry out in pain. I struggle against her but I know its futile.

She throws me out onto the street causing me to hit my head; hard. "get out of here! I don't want to see you here ever again!"

I take of running but black spots invade my vision and I black out.


End file.
